


Un-holed

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [62]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Donuts, F/M, Mike is so high right now, Tumblr: suitsbingo2019, donut holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Mike is high and playing with his food.





	Un-holed

**Author's Note:**

> This fits the 'Mike Ross' prompt on my Suits bingo card. It was partly inspired by a response to a random twitter meme about bizarre Walmart purchases.

Mike came back from the store and immediately sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table. He'd gone out for chips and soda, but got a really great idea and added a few more items.

With a mischievous little gleam in his eye, he opened the box of powdered sugar donuts and dumped them out onto the table. Then he opened the second bag, this one containing a collection of powdered sugar donut holes. Carefully, he plucked one of the donut holes out of the bag, then placed it into the center of one of the donuts.

The donut hole didn't fit exactly as he'd intended. So, he gave it a little help, resulting, mostly, in squished cakey donut.

Mike frowned at his lack of success. Not to be deterred, he tried again. A little more delicately this time, and mostly succeeded in reinserting the center into the donut.

He pondered this dilemma a little more and concluded that, perhaps, he needed to match up the middles better with the spaces. He examined each donut and each donut hole closely and paired them up. Then he carefully wedged each donut hole into it's corresponding donut.

Covered in powdered sugar, he sat back, entirely pleased with his accomplishment. Though, he did pop one of the left over donut holes into his mouth.

He was still chewing when Rachel walked into the living room. She stopped on the other side of the coffee table, eyebrows lifted up her forehead and asked him, "You know they don't actually make them that way, right?"

"What?" Mike asked back. Followed by, "Seriously?"

"You are so high right now, aren't you?"

Smiling, Mike nodded happily.

Rachel could only shake her head. "It's like taking care of a toddler." But she left Mike to his donut mess.

Mike located his phone and took a picture of his collection of re-holed... un-holed?... donuts. Which he proceeded to text to Harvey with no context whatsoever.

Harvey texted back: _What the hell am I looking at, Mike?_

Mike burst into a fit of giggles and fell over in front of the couch. Once he regained a smidge of his composure, he texted an answer: _I un-holed the donuts. want one?_

Harvey's terse reply was: _No._

Mike pouted, but sat up and decided he was going to eat one of the donuts himself then.

Another text came through, but this one was from Rachel: _You know you have to clean that up by yourself, right?_

Mike: _Yeah. :(_

But he could do that tomorrow.


End file.
